Needing the Sane,and Wanting the Untamed
by reddani15
Summary: Needing the Sane, and Wanting the Untamed are Two Different Things. the real title summary- A new player comes to Mystic Falls, but she has a past with Stefan and Damon... DamonXoc
1. Prologue

Aria was far from a normal kid. She's used to people calling her a freak. She's used to being the odd one out, the one who never had a social life. After her parents death, Aria was taken in by her uncle.  
While with him, she was taught to protect mankind from the worse animal out there; Vampires. She was taught how to fight, how to protect herself, and how to use magic. She learned everything that a normal kid wouldn't even dream of wanting to know. Ever since then she's been the freak with a knife collection.  
She thought she was never going to become a regular kid, until one night, her uncle died. A heart attack of all things.  
When Aria was read the will, it stated that she was to be an emancipated minor.  
That was 2 years ago. She's known famously among vampires. Not because she kills them, but because she's the only vampire hunter that a) doesn't kill for vengeance and b) she gives them a chance to prove they don't hurt humans.  
Now, she's in Mystic Falls. She came after hearing from a witch-friend of hers that a couple vampires were trying todig a friend of theirs from a tomb. One that can't under any circumstance, be let out. If they were, all hell would break loose.  
Her name is Arianna Nicole Abernathy,she's 18, she's well known as a vampire hunter and an extraordinary witch. And now she has to deal with something she never thought would happen. 


	2. Chapter 1

"To whom it may concern my niece, Arianna Nicole Abernathy, is now ridden of any parent or guardian supervision. At this point in time she is her own person; an emancipated minor." The letter read. Her uncles' last wishes, written on a stray napkin tucked away in one of his many books. She couldn't believe this. Her only caretaker left died of a heart attack; leaving her to fend for herself at fifteen. He was the only one who taught her right from wrong, in different ways of course. He was everything she had left after her mother and father died from an angry vampire attack; the same year, her uncle took her in: age twelve. Since then he taught her the ways of magic, knife usage, and a wide range of combat. At age thirteen, Arianna was not only an outcast because of the way she dressed, she was also known as the freak with the knife collection. She never fit in, and at this point she just didn't care anymore. She fought hard to keep the legacy of her vampire hunting family alive, even though her parents tried so hard to get rid of it. She had a job to do, the chase would begin sometime around 11:30pm and end somewhere between 2:00 or 3:00am. Her job? Use her magic to kill the cold hearted blood suckers who walk the dark streets in hope of a quick kill. The one that killed her parents, he was still out there. Hunting him down was her life's intuition, she knew it. She would go out every night for the rest of her life, until she found him. Marko: the most dangerous vampire to this day.

11:00PM. Her cell phones alarm, time to wake up it howled. Walking around her empty room, she looked for something to wear for the night's kill. Ah, black combat boots, lacy black skirt, and a black camisole. Satisfied she continued out of her room, just as she was about to pull the curtains she grabbed three of her favorite knives. They just happened to be the sharpest of the group.  
She walked to the corner bar, where all the new naive vampires hung out in search of fresh pray. She sat at the bar keeping an eye out for an older vampire, the one she was destine to kill.

"What can I get you?" The tall husky man behind the counter questioned.

"Anything, surprise me." Arianna said, not paying any attention to him since he obviously wasn't a threat. The man walked away and started blending random liquids.

Pretending to fix her hair she turns slightly to scan the booths. An ugly cross dresser sat at a table adjacent with five hungry vampires. They stared the he-she down, apparently waiting for it to make its way out of the bar and into the dark alley right outside; where they would perform their only job on this earth.

A shadow frightened her a bit when she saw the bartender hovering over her again. He fixed his eyes on the table of vampires she was obviously staring directly at them and hadn't noticed.

"Find anything you like? You seem like a respectable young woman, they're bad news, and I promise you that. They always leave here with one particular person, and I never see the regular costumer again, " He seemed distant. "until last Friday."

"What do you mean?" Arianna turned fully around to meet his eyes.

"I saw the young sheelah who left with them on Wednesday night. She was walking funny, so I delivered her drink to the table. She had the strangest look in her eyes." He lowered his voice.

"Strange?" She asked, playing dumb.

"I don't know how to explain it really; I had remembered her eye color since I took a liking to her when she walked in the first time. They were hazel, the most beautiful kind of hazel I'd ever seen. But when I looked in her eyes I was surprised to find a dark brown, almost black tint. I'm wondering if those guys had something to do with it." He truly looked disturbed by their presence.

"Well hazel eyes change colors." Arianna stated.

"Yah, but her pupils were three times their average size." He said bewildered.

"She could have been high." Arianna tried her best to keep the man out of their deadly games. The woman was spared that night, in hopes she would bring more bait to the vamps table. See, certain vampires can control the minds of mortals, making them spill the truth like a troubled child. And knowing everyone's background comes in extreme handy when they bring you down.  
"She didn't seem like the type though." He apparently thought fond of this woman. Arianna had to get his mind off her, she brought nothing but trouble.

"They never seem like the type, but sometimes they sniff until they're higher than the clouds just to suppress their job stresses." She sought out to change his mind. But he apparently didn't like her comment and walked down the bar.  
Arianna stared at the purple drink. Picking it up, she sniffed. No alcohol, they never did give her any. Which she never complained about, she had a job to complete. Having her mind disoriented did not seem to help. The whole glass was downed before she got up to exit the bar taking into consideration that there appeared to be no older vampires present. Just as she opened the door, she came face to face with an older woman, eyes dilated to the max. This must be the so called 'sheelah' the bartender spoke about. Arianna had to think of a plan quickly.

"Oh hi Ronda! I haven't seen you in decades, how's the family?" She didn't know what the hell to say other then the only thing that came to mind.

The women turned around coming to an abrupt stop. She turned her head to the side.

"I believe," the woman sniffed twice, taking in the mortality Arianna formed, "you have the wrong person."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were an old friend." She provoked the woman with a naive smile and pretended to walk out. When the woman grabbed her arm and said, "Maybe we shall have a drink or two and become friends, what do you say?"  
Slowly pulling away Arianna knew what she wanted. Fresh bait, she was a thirsty little fucker. With a polite smile Arianna stated she had to go home to feed her cat. The women obviously knew she lied and proceeded to ask again.

"Cat huh? What kind of cat?"

"Just a cat, his name is Cheshire Cat, like in Alice in the Wonderland." A fake 'nervous' smile came upon Arianna's face. She knew how to play these new vampires.

"Ah, one drink won't hurt a bit, let's sit down." She pulled on Arianna's wrist as she made her way to the booth next to the clan of vampires. She stared down at Arianna's wrist and noticed the scars.

"You know there are people who have it worse then you, no need to do this to yourself over a ex boyfriend my dear."

'Yah, you just want to suck the blood right out this wrist. Well come and get it stupid blood sucker! I'll cut your throat with the sharpest knife you've ever felt.' Arianna taunted the women with unspoken words.

"Oh, that's all in the past. I really should be going now, poor cat." Arianna stood as the women's eyes watched her every move. A deep hiss came from the bottom of her throat and Arianna smiled knowing the woman had figured out who she was.  
Leaning in a little closer, Arianna closed the big space between them and whispered in the most dangerous, yet sexy voice she had.

"Look at me, you know who I am."

"I thirst for you." The woman was losing her self control.

"Then come and get me." Arianna stepped off and walked towards the exit. She felt the woman following her.

"Play time." Arianna said under her breath, as she smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Arianna stepped out into the cold, crisp night air. She looked behind her to make sure the woman was still following. She then turned the corner and walked to an ally where no one could see the fight that was about to ensue.

Once Arianna was sure they were deep enough in, she turned around and caught the woman off guard with a right hook. The woman veered back and stumbled, almost falling on her ass.

The woman hissed, and turned around. "You bitch. I can't wait to taste and feel your thick blood rolling down my throat."

Arianna couldn't help but laugh. 'Who does this bitch think she is? She's a newbie, she wouldn't last five minutes in a real fight with me.' "I'll believe it when it happens." Arianna said. The woman then used her speed to run up behind Arianna, but before she could get a hit in, she was pushed against a wall of an adjacent building.

"Look, let's do this the easy way. Tell me all you know about the vampire Marko." Arianna demanded. The woman just sneered at her and struggled to get out of Arianna's grip. Being a new vampire, she didn't have full strength, and seeing as she hasn't eaten yet that day, didn't help any. Noticing the struggling, Arianna just smirked and said, "Aw, did someone not eat their Wheaties today?" Which in return just earned her a glare.

Arianna was getting tired of all the rubbish. She brought out the stake she hides in the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back. She ran the tip of the stake over the woman's chest and demanded once again, "Tell me everything you know about Marko. If you do, I just might let you live." That was a lie, she knew it. Hell, the woman probably knew it too. But there was nothing wrong with trying to give them some hope. Ok, maybe it was, but right now Arianna didn't care.

"Why would I tell you anyway? Even if you do let me live, some other vamp is just going to come along and do it anyways. I'm screwed either way." The woman replied. Arianna could see why the woman would be scared. Marko was like the head of a mob group, if someone were to let slip where he was, he would just send a lackey to tie up that loose end.

"Ok. How about this? If you tell me everything you know, I'll make it quick. I won't torture you like they are sure to. Plus, you'll get the satisfaction of knowing that you saved some innocent lives." Arianna said. The woman had a look of contemplation on her face. 'She's considering it. Good.' Arianna thought. The woman then looked at Arianna. She sighed heavily before saying, "I don't know anything about him personally. But I heard that he's sent some lackeys to a town called Mystic Falls to unbury some old love of his from a tomb. Um, Kat, Kate, something like that. I swear I don't know anything else."

Arianna looked her right in the eyes. 'Damn, she's telling the truth.' Arianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. I hope you know how appreciative I am. And if I had a choice, I wouldn't have wanted you to become something like this." The woman smiled a little, and with that Arianna drove the stake upwards and into the woman's chest, straight to the heart.

The woman gasped in pain and several seconds later stopped moving all together. Arianna let go of the hold she had on the woman and let her fall to the ground. She then left to go back to the bar to finish off the rest of the vamps she saw in there.

When she re-entered, the table of vamps looked up at her. She didn't bother looking at them, she headed straight for the bar. "Back so soon?" The bartender asked, with a raised eyebrow. Arianna looked at him.

"Yea, well you make a hell of a drink." Arianna put on a fake smile. Then she put her plan into motion. "Hey, um ,I was wondering if you could send a pitcher over to that table? On me." Arianna said. The bartender looked at the table she was pointing to, which just so happened to be the one full of vampires. "Yea, sure. Any preference to the drink?" He asked.

Arianna thought about it. 'Beer would be the perfect drink to hide it.' She thought. "Just a pitcher of beer. And would it be too much to ask if I could take it over there?" she asked. The bartender looked warily at her. "I don't know. It's against policy." Arianna just put on her best puppy dog face while secretly handing him a 100 dollar bill. "Pretty please?" She asked again. This time the bartender didn't waste any time in saying yes.

When the pitcher was full and the empty glasses were placed on a tray, Arianna made sure that the bartender wasn't looking when she slipped some liquid from a vial she had into the beer. The liquid was yellow so it blended in perfectly. She then took the tray and walked over to the table. She bent down extra low while sitting the tray down to give them a good view. It was the last enjoyable thing they'll get anyway.

They all looked at her with hunger. She simply smiled and said, "It's on the house." Then she stood up straight and walked out of the bar. She stood outside of the bar for a couple seconds before she heard the agonizing screams coming from the vampires inside. 'Heh, they should've learned to check their drinks.' She thought. She threw her black leather jacket on and headed for her car. She smiled upon seeing her mint-condition Black 1980 Dodge Charger. It was the only other thing her uncle left her in his will, and she loved it. She always was a sucker for Dodge Chargers. Whether it be old school or new school.

Just as she was about to get in, her phone starting ringing. 'Who could that be?' She thought. She looked at her phone and she didn't recognize the number, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Arianna Abernathy?" _Said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" You're probably thinking, why the hell would she tell a stranger what her name was, well it's simple. Only people she knew or friends of her uncle's knew the phone number.

_"This is Sheila Bennett. I'm a friend of your uncle's. I was told that if something was going on, I should contact you."_ Sheila said into the phone. Arianna knew who it was. She recognized the last name.

"Of course. Ms. Bennett. I remember you know. How are you?" Arianna asked. Along with the other things she was taught to respect and be polite towards her elders.

_"Not so good honey. I think you need to come visit me. Something bad is brewing and we're gonna need all the fire power we can get."_ Arianna's brow creased with confusion. 'Why is she gonna need fire power?'

"No problem, Ms. Bennett. Um, just one thing. Where do you live?" Arianna asked, a little embarrassed she didn't remember.

_"It's no problem sweetie. I appreciate you coming. I live in Mystic Falls."_ Only one word came to mind when she heard that; 'Yahtzee.'


	4. Chapter 3

Arianna pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her back pocket and leaned against the hood of her car; the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign staring back at her through the moonlight. As she exhaled a cloud of smoke she said, "Here we go again." With that she swiftly turned on the heel of her foot and got back into her car.

Trying to remember Sheila's address, Arianna slows down at a dim lonely looking house. She remembers the flocks of flowers hanging from the porch that last time she was at Sheila's and pulls into the driveway. Shutting off the car and looking in the rear view mirror, and back to the dark house. The front porch light quickly flicks on and Arianna took that as her signal to come in. She pushed her cell phone in her purse and walked up the stone path almost about to hesitate at the dark green door when Sheila flung it open.

Sheila's hand automatically shot out towards Arianna, which Arianna took into hers.

"Come in honey, I've been waiting up for you." When Sheila opened the door Arianna smelt a whiff of potpourri and homemade soap.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bennett." Arianna stepped inside, embracing the 'at home' feeling and had a seat in the front living room.

"Call me Sheila. Want somethin' to drink child?" She walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes please." Arianna fell in step with her.

A fresh cup of tea gazed back at Arianna's cut up knuckles. Too much combat practice she assumed. She hid her hands in her lap while Sheila sat down slowly with her cup.

"How have you been?" Arianna quickly started the conversation.

"Still livin' I suppose, I try to take life day by day," Sheila seemed to read right into Arianna's light brown eyes.  
"And how about you baby girl?" She lowered her head a little and waited patiently for an answer. Arianna decided to give her the answer she wanted and said,  
"I'm fine." Which made Sheila sigh; nevertheless Arianna needed to know what was wrong so she attempted to continue.

"Well Arianna things have gotten dark around here and I ain't talkin' about the weather. There are killings all over the place, innocent people are dying.  
I suspect its one of those Salvatore brothers, what's his name… Damon? Yes. He's the only one around here that kills humans. Only one that I know of. But what I do know is that these people that are dying were happy individuals that never upset anyone."  
Sheila's eyes were swelling with tears as Arianna took  
her hand across the table.

"I promise I will find out who it is, and they'll be exposed." With that Arianna stood up and told her she must be on her way to find a motel somewhere close. Shelia asked if Arianna would have liked to stay with her for the night and Arianna politely refused.

At the motel Arianna was assigned one bed room and moved her luggage in. She was about to unpack her toothbrush when she felt like she wasn't the only individual in her room. She silently peered into the bathroom when out of now where a blood sucker flew out of the bathtub and straight at her. Arianna's knife was already in her hand and sliding swiftly across his throat. He falls to the carpet and she steps on his chest demanding him to tell her who he worked for.

"I'll never say!" He hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Arianna plunged a knife into his stomach and watched his eyes bulge. When she was silently threatening him to make a move, he shot out the name she was looking for. Marko. She rapidly took the knife out of his stomach and forced it into his heart, flicking her wrist to the side. Ignoring the sounds he made as he died she contemplated why Marko was set out to kill everyone in the Abernathy  
family.

She dragged the dead vampire outside and got rid of his lifeless body. When she returned to her room she checked every nook and cranny and assured she had no more surprise fights waiting for her. Locking the door and the windows, Arianna jumped in the shower and felt the water rinsing the dirt off her arms.  
'Refreshing' she thought.

After getting dressed she walked back out to her car and drove to the Mystic Grille for a drink. Half way there she determined that she would weasel a drink out of the bartender if he asked for her age.

Upon arriving she sits down on the only bar stood left; when she noticed a familiar face next to her.

"Oh hey Stefan! How have you been?"Arianna stared politely into his glowing brown eyes and waited. Stefan turned and smiled automatically and shook Arianna's hand.

"Well hello Arianna, I've been good; how has your life been?" Stefan motioned the bar tender over.

"Oh I've been fine, but I've been informed about a problem here in Mystic Falls; killings, of the abnormal kind. Would your brother have anything to do with this?" Arianna laid out her hypothesis.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I think he is the problem. He can't control himself; it's kind of a game to him. Horrible I say." Stefan noted an empty corner booth across the room and collected his drinks. Showing Arianna the table, they both made their way into a cozy seat.

"Why is that you are such a gentleman while your brother is setting out to kill the innocent?" She took her drink and washed her throat with the cold beer.

"I have no sympatric answer for Damon's obsession, only a warning to stay a good distance from him." Stefan's sympatric eyes gave Arianna a cold chill. She was beginning to feel sorry for what Damon had become. She subconsciously questioned whether or not Damon could be exactly like his brother; which soon was interrupted by the clank of glasses at the booth adjacent from them.

"Well if Damon doesn't get his shit straight, I'll have to take matters into my own hands; you know this don't you?" Arianna was making it as polite as she could; it was hard trying to inform someone that she would have to kill their relative. Stefan stared into her eyes and sighed. Out of the corner of their eyes they both noticed a group of people walking into the bar.  
Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon swiftly made their way to the booth where Arianna and Stefan resided.

"This is Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Girls this is Arianna one of my old friends." Stefan introduced them. Arianna glared at Damon which he returned with a smirk as they all scooted into the booth.

"Hi." Arianna felt the tension start to build in that little booth in the corner of her dreamless nightmare.


	5. Chapter 4

The whole table was quiet, no one was talking, but everyone felt uncomfortable. Except Damon, who felt smug, and Arianna, who felt pissed.

Elena cleared her throat."So, tell us about yourself, Arianna." Elena said, trying to get rid of the awkward air. Arianna looked over at Elena, who was sitting on the other side of Stefan.

"There's nothing much to tell. I'm about your age, I'm emancipated, and I know how to kick va-, ass. I know how to kick some major ass." Arianna said with a nervous chuckle. _'Watch what you say, Arianna!' _She thought to herself. She looked at everyone.

"You're emancipated? That's so cool! Sometimes I wish I was." Caroline said, in her squeaky voice. Arianna had the sudden urge to laugh at her ditziness.

"What a ditz." Arianna whispered so lowly that no one heard her except Stefan and Damon. Stefan had a small smile on his face while Damon had a smirk.

"So how did you become emancipated?" Bonnie asked. Everyone's attention went to Arianna. She was getting fidgety. She doesn't really like a lot of attention.

"Um, well. Uh, my parents died when I was young and I was shipped off to my uncle. About two years ago he died and in his will he stated that I was to be emancipated." Arianna replied, only giving them the basics. She didn't need them knowing her whole life.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How did he die?" Elena asked. Arianna was getting a little irratated. She decided to play nice anyways, knowing Stefan would probably scold her later. Like she would listen to the bloodsucker anyways. No offense.

"A heart-attack. Of all things." She muttered the last part, again only Stefan and Damon hearing her. Arianna looked at her cell phone for the time. _'Damn. That time already?'_ she thought. "Sorry, guys. But I have to get going." She said while getting up.

"Why? We just got here." There goes Caroline with her annoying voice. Arianna turned back to the table.

"I have some things I have to get done. ButI'll hopefully see you guys later. Stefan, you and I will talk later about that little...problem." Ariana said pointing at Stefan.

"Sure." he replied. Elena gave him a questioning look.

Arianna nodded and was about to leave until she was stopped...again.

"How long are you staying, Arianna?" Arianna got chills from the way he said her name. Damon had spoken for the first time since the introductions. She turnedback around to face him. She smirked and replied:

"As long as I want to." She turned back towards the exit and waved lazily at them. She walked out to her car, and got out her cigarettes. _'Time to find me some vamps.'___

Back in the Grille****

Everyone was quiet again. Damon decided to break the silence.

"Well, Stefan. Your friend sure was quite a treat to meet." he said to Stefan with a smirk.

Stefan and Elena both glared at him. Caroline glaring at the door where Arianna had just left. Stefan turned to Elena with a soft smile.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Sure. Thanks." They got out of the booth. Stefan turned back to Damon.

"We'll talk later. Don't do anything stupid." Stefan and Elena then walked out of the Grille. Damon turned to Caroline and he still had that smirk on his face.

"Do I ever do anything stupid?" He asked. She was about to say yes, until she looked into his eyes. She started to feel weird, like she didn't have any control of her thoughts. Then she blurted out:

"Never!" Damon smiled and they got up. They left, leaving Bonnie at the booth. The smile was off her face.

_'So that's the woman Grans told me about.' _Bonnie smirked then got up from the booth. She made her way to her grandma's so they could talk about what was going to happen next.


End file.
